See You Soon
by Genea Kraine
Summary: short summary “Are you Yamato Ishida?” “Yes…” “I am afraid we have a serious accident….”


**Title: See you Soon…**

**Author: darlingangel**

**Summary: short summary "Are you Yamato Ishida?" "Yes…" "I am afraid we have a serious accident…." **

_Author's Note: Hi! I'm not really new to but… I am kind of new to writing fanfics… so if you have any tips… please help me!  Any review will be gladly appreciated… oh yea… Yamato's thoughts are in Italics, and some of his thoughts are also italicized and bold… the bold are what happened back then…and so on. Thanks_

**ONE-SHOT**

It was a cloudy Saturday morning, when a teenager got out of bed. He looked at himself at the mirror and smiled… sadly… His name was Yamato Ishida or Matt, as his friends called him.

He looked at himself at the mirror, and found his own reflection staring back at him. His blond hair was a mess, his face was pale but he still looked handsome nonetheless. The only thing that was different was his eyes. Yes, his eyes still had the blue sapphire color, but there was no spark. His eyes were… just there… it would seem that his eyes were… depressed and cold.

Yamato sighed. _Almost time to visit… gosh… I miss them… _

He went out of his room and took 2 folded papers off the counter as he ran out of the door.

-

**A red headed girl laughed as her boyfriend chased her around.**

**"Yama! STOP!"**

**Yamato didn't stop. He ran faster. The girl giggled and gave up. She finally let her boyfriend catch up to her.**

**"Told. You. I'll. Catch. You…" Yamato said in between breaths**

**She laughed. "Yes… you did…" she said as Yamato pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss…**

-

Yamato drove, and drove… He started to have tears falling of his eyes…_NO! I will … not… cry…._ Too late… For he was crying, again…. He sighed sadly.

-

**The red headed girl turned around as she heard her boyfriend scream out her name.**

**"SORA! WAIT UP!"**

**She shook her head and waited. Yamato finally caught up with her. "What's up Yama?" she asked.**

**He got up and smiled. He took out exactly 12 red roses. "Happy Birthday."**

**She smiled happily while having tears in her eyes. "You remembered!"**

**He grinned. "Of course!"**

**She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss… A/N: Sorry…I didn't put any details on that…hehe… They pulled away. "You're the best…" she whispered.**

**Unfortunately, a guy with brown hair and mischievous brown eyes said loudly, "Who's the Best? Sor? ME?"**

**Sora looked around… "TAI!"**

**Yamato groaned. "What do you want now Tai?" he asked.**

"**What? Cant be happy to see _best_ person in the world?" Tai asked laughing.**

**Sora and Yamato blushed a deep red, almost red as the roses Yamato got for Sora. **

"**TAI!" Sora playfully scolded Tai.**

**Yamato suddenly grinned. "Sora, that's not how you punish Tai… This is how." Yamato said as he smacked Tai on the head. **

"**HEY!" Tai said while reaching up to smack Yamato.**

"**WATCH THE HAIR!" Yamato yelled.**

-

Yamato finally reached where he was going. He parked then just stared at his car windows. He then wiped his tears and walked out of his car. He went in…

Outside the place he went in, are people saying good-bye to their loved ones as their deceased were buried…

-

**"So I'll see you guys tomorrow right?" Yamato asked.**

**"Of course!" Sora answered.**

**"Yeah, yeah…" Tai mumbled. Sora started to chuckle.**

**"Shut it Sor…. Hey, so I'm taking Sora with me okay? I can just drop her off since her place is near mine…" Tai said.**

**"Okay… if you say so…" Yamato said unsure.**

**"Of course I say so! I mean… yea…" Tai cried.**

**"Okay…okay…See you then!" Yamato said while Tai and his girlfriend, Sora, went in Tai's car and drove away.**

**Later that same night**

**Yamato walked to his room about to go to sleep when the phone rang… "COMING!" he screamed as he went to answer the phone.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Are you Mr. Yamato Ishida? You're girlfriend is Sora Takenouchi and best friend of Taichi Yagami?" they asked.**

"**Uh… yeah… why?" he asked uncertainly wondering who this is.**

"**This is the Odaiba Hospital… We have a serious problem…"**

**Yamato almost dropped the phone in shock…**

-

Yamato finally found what he was looking for. He looked down at both of them… It read:

**Sora Takenouchi**

_Beloved friend, girlfriend, and daughte_r

**Quote: _"You've got another friend for life too…Me"_ **

And:

**Taichi Yagami**

_Beloved friend, brother, and son_

**Quote: "_There's no I in a team!"_**

Yamato sighed… _Tai… Sora… I-_

-

**Yamato rushed to the hospital. He went to the front desk. "Excuse me Miss… what room is Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi is?"**

**"How are you related to them?" the woman asked.**

**"Boyfriend of Sora, and Best friend of Tai. Please let me see them!" he begged.**

**"Okay, Mister. Room 607"**

**"Thank you Miss" Yamato said as he rushed to room 607.**

**Room 607**

**Yamato finally reached the room. He came in. Yep, there was Tai and Sora here. He gasped while tears couldn't stop falling off his eyes. He stood there frozen as his girlfriend and best friend lay there. **

**Sora and Tai were badly injured. They both had wires all over. Tai had a bandage all over his legs while Sora had it on her arms. _Oh my gosh…what in the world happened?_**

**The doctor came in with a glum face. _Uh...oh… that's not good…_**

"**Are you Yamato Ishida?" the doctor asked.**

"**Yes..."**

"**I am Dr. Satsuki. Their family members and yours are coming. But, would you like me to tell you what happened?"**

"**Please…"**

**Dr. Satsuki sighed. "It seemed as your friends got hit by a car crash. A drunk driver hit them. I am sorry."**

**Yamato gasped. "But, you can do something right?"**

**Dr. Satsuki looked down. "I am afraid that we were too late. They only have a few hours to live now…"**

"**No… That's not possible!" Yamato yelled.**

"**I am sorry. But only a miracle can save them now."**

"**NO! I REFUSE to believe that they'll just DIE!" Yamato screamed.**

**Dr. Satsuki gulped. "I am terribly sorry for your loss…" he said as he walked out.**

**Yamato put his head on his hands. _Okay…relax…_ he hit his chair with all his might. He sighed. He walked over to Sora. Her hair was all over the place. She was breathing kind of hard. He suddenly felt tears falling on his face again. He took a chair and sat next to her bed. **

"**It's best if you say your good-byes now." The doctor said out of nowhere.**

**Yamato turned around. The doctor didn't fully leave; he was just outside the door. Yamato shakily nodded. "Can I have privacy for a moment then?" Yamato said shakily.**

**The doctor nodded and walked away…**

"**Hey Sor… "He started, "Gosh… I don't know what to say…" he took one of Sora's hands and softly caressed it. "I- Why did this happen to you out of all people? Sora… I really do Love you… I want you to know, that I'll always be here… "**

**Sora groaned quietly. He smiled sadly. "Must have hurt huh?" he looked over at Tai's bed. "Hey Sora? You don't mind if I go talk to Tai first do you?" he said.**

**He walked over to Tai's bed and just stared. "Hey Tai…" he sighed. "Gosh... I guess that you'll be leaving me now huh?" he chuckled. "You know? You were always there for me… and whenever you did need me… I wasn't there…" he said trying to hold back tears. "Well. I guess I was there for you, but not most of the time…" **

**He smiled sadly as Tai just lay there not moving. "I guess this is good-bye then huh? Never forget me okay? Oh yea, I guess I should say that MAYBE you are the _best_ person… but you do know I am better… "He laughed. "Just joking…. I don't know… "He sighed. "I guess… good-bye Tai… I'll see you again someday I guess…."**

**He walked away from Tai's bed and walked to Sora's bed to finish off what he started. "Hey, Sora… I'm back… but I'm not sure if you can come back though…gosh, this is so hard." He said coughing out tears. "I really can't do this… but I have to… "He took a deep breath then, "Sora, I love you, and I'll never will stop. Maybe I will go on and meet someone else, but I'm not sure if I'll love her the same way I loved you. Actually, I don't even know if I want to live without you. But I know that you'll kill me anyways if I do kill myself huh?" he chuckled. "You probably want me to live my life like I wanted to huh? Sor… I guess this is good-bye. I'll miss you I'm sure… but, we'll see each other again right?" he said trying to cheer things up. "Good-bye Sora… I love you…" he said while he stood up. A tear fell of his right eye and fell on Sora's arm as he went away. **

-

He took out the two folded paper and lay them on Tai's and Sora's stone. He smiled sadly. "Hey Guys… I am still here… can you believe that? Miss you guys you know… Wish you were here…" he gulped. "Anyways, I don't have much time… I got to pick up Takeru you know? I'll see you guys again…"

He walked away. "Oh yea, Sora? Happy Birthday… I love you." He said before he was completely gone.

The two pieces of paper had the same things on it: a picture….

_A guy with brown bushy hair with playful hazel eyes was trying to hit a guy with blond hair and mischievous blue eyes. And a red headed girl with sparkling red eyes was watching them laughing. In short, it was all three of them…laughing, playing, and joking around… _

**THE END**

_Author's Note: Well? How was it?  Sad I know… but it is my first one-shot fic!  Please review… flames are accepted also!_

 **_THANKS_**


End file.
